Honered to Die
by Seth Child Star
Summary: Jubilee and Bobby are too powerful to live. Kurt's experience. Please r&r.


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A storm blew harshly outside,the cuase unknown. Kurt,Bobby,and Jubilee were all in a room,when a spike impaled Bobby.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren´t we able

To see the signs that we missed

and tried to turn the tables?

I wish you´d unclench your fists

and unpack your suitcase

Lately there´s been too much of this,

but don´t think it´s too late

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was to late to save Bobby. Kurt looked at his friend as a twelve inch spike stuck out from his stomach. Blood rolled down the side of his face as Jubilee fell to her knees,crying. 'She's only 18.Bobby's only 19. Why'd they get married and put themselves and their relationship in this much danger?' Kurt thought,turning from the body of a dead friend who he had known for some time and had helped out and been helped by.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jubilee and Bobby had gotten married and had been since she was 16 and he was 17. They both would die the same way,it was written in the Ancient stones. The ones that both had gotten tremendos power from. The Ancient Stones were tablets,and a certin one read:

Two Destined and lovers of power greater than fear will souls be freed on the day of the thirtyith,on the month of the Fithe Moon,the year of two thousend four.And the blood spilt of a chosen would bring the death of the other.

Kurt had memerized it,hopeing to prevent it. But he couldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And I hope that since we´re here anyway,

we can end it, saying

Things we´ve always needed to say,

so we can end up staying

Now the story´s played out like this

just like a paperback novel

Let´s rewrite an ending that fits

instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well,"Bobby had said,"We'll face Death together at the least. And You remember the Stones,don't you,Kurt?" It was then Kurt remembered the second part of the prophecy:

And the Second Birth shall become that in which the chosen shall return to the relm of the living on the day of a month of Sixth Moon,it shall be the same age,as will the Chosen Ones.

He new that they would return to the world,the same age,only a month from that day. But he had just watched Bobby die,and the prophecy brought less comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I won't let them take Jubes,too.'Kurt thought as a wall broke open. He grabed her and ported her to a different room,leaving his dead friend behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren´t we able

To see the signs that we missed

and tried to turn the tables?

I wish you´d unclench your fists

and unpack your suitcase

Lately there´s been too much of this,

but don´t think it´s too late

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurt,I'm going back. If I don't die today,I will when Bobby returns. And even if I live,there is a small chance Bobby will be resurected."Jubilee said once they had gotten into a different room. She pushed him away from herself a ported her ownself back into the room. But Kurt followed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt followed. "Don't!" he yelled,but it was to late. She had also been impaled on the wall right next to Bobby. She died instantly."No!" Kurt yelled. The storm died down. Every thing calmed. Kurt fell to his knees as his friends bodys turned to ash. "No..."he whispered. He looked up at the sky. He thought for a moment he had seem Bobby's and Jubilee's faces,in the clouds. What seemed like a tear rolled down Jubilee's face,and Bobby smiled. Then they disapeared. Kurt smiled,knowing they were now in a safer place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

I know you´re wondering when


End file.
